In Dreams
by EvilSmirk6
Summary: Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, selfconscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around…  AU.
1. Alone in a crowded room

**In ****Dreams**

**Disclaimer** Unfortunately I don't own anything. Only own the plot.

**Summary:** Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**Background: **This is going to be an AU. Rory never went to Chilton, never had the ambition for it. She was in class full of girls and two boys. One of them is Dean.

**A/N:** Don't if you hate it or love it. Also don't know if it's going to be good or if I should continue, but let me know what you think. Reviews are most welcome.

* * *

_"Standing in a crowded room, but still feeling all alone."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01**

There she lay, in her bed. She looked up to her phone she had hidden under her pillow, almost three o'clock again. She sighed and turned around. She faced her bookcase. She didn't even know why she had her phone still under her pillow.

When she first came to her new class the first thing she noticed was that it was a girls class and two boys. If she had ever learned anything was that this was going to be though. The one guy, Dean, was a bit of an popular guy, cute, not shy, always very touchy with girls, your regular smooth guy. Always hugging them, holding hands with them, even though he didn't have any love interest for them. And the other guy, Casey, was an bit of an nerd. Serious boy, reading-glasses and a bit shy. He wasn't as smooth as Dean.

Half of the girls fought for his attention. Not me, I don't know if it's just me, but I never really had the interest for boys. Ok, I liked boys, but they just weren't a big issue for me. I only kissed one boy ever. And that was almost two years ago. At some event, the next thing I know me and this guy were kissing. A first I didn't really know how to respond, but he was very nice and said things to me how to make the kissing better. At first I didn't know if I really liked him, but after he said those things, I did like him. But then I came home and I told my mother what happened. I had kissed a guy. My mom didn't respond the way I expected. She was mad and said that it was all to fast. I listened to much to my mother from that point, and then because of that, me and this guy didn't worked out.

But then Dean felt for me. I had him online on im messenger and we just started talking, a first only through im, but then also more at school. When we had a Christmas dance at a disco, we sort of liked each other more and more. So we went out on a double date. At the end of the night we kissed. I was happy. We send each other text messages a lot. So that's when I decided to put my phone under my pillow. So that I could respond to him a.s.a.p, god, I really liked him. We had Christmas vacation and we saw each other more and when we went back to school we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

The thing I wasn't expecting though was the reaction of the other girls in my class. They completely ignored me. The girls I had some great contact with, didn't say a world. Even this one girl I had confided in about Dean, she spilled out all the things I had ever said to he. I had never felt so alone. Dean also did not stop hugging the other girls stuff. I never really said anything about it, because I didn't want to be like a mother. Always telling him what to do.

A few weeks after we started going out, my teacher came up to me and asked how I was doing. I said my mask up and said that everything was going great. She said she didn't believe me. She saw how the other girls were behaving them selves among me. When she said this I couldn't control my tears any longer. There I was, crying in front of my teacher as some weak and fragile person. She comforted me. She said she going to have talk with the class and never mentioning my name, but she was going to make sure everything was going to be ok.

A week after that there was no change in the situation. Dean and I went to a bar and I don't what happened but the next thing I know is that we were standing outside together and we were breaking up. A three week relationship I thought to myself, that must me be record.

That Monday I had to go to school again, when I entered the school, I saw the girls from my class. Looking at me and then I saw Dean, standing with those girls. Who were constantly saying his name like: Dean, sweetheart. Give me a hug. That was the moment when I knew this was going to be an though day, a though year, a lonesome year. And as I figured the day was tough, suddenly the girls were talking to me again, like nothing ever happened. The got what the wanted. We were broken up.

Later on, I heard of my childhood friend, Lane, that she heard how they had made plans to break us up. And the succeeded.

* * *

And now I am lying here, playing this song over and over in my head. Thinking how different everything could have gone. Dean and I never really dated again although the feelings were never really gone. Up until now, we are a year and halve further. And I think my feeling are for once gone. Dean has somebody else, a new girl, not from our class though, some girls who lives in Hartford. And I am to ready for someone new in my life. But I think I am afraid. Afraid of someone new. With my lack of experience. I mean, come on, how pathetic can I be? A 17 year old virgin, one who had never gone further than kissing. Even though I want more I am scared. At the worst part is, some of my so called friends like to play with saying things like, 17 years old and never had sex, wow, that is really sad. And I know it. It's pathetic.

* * *

**A/N: **Song that inspired me during the writing of this chapter was:

**Chantal Kreviazuk – Feels like home**

* * *


	2. If you think you can, you can

**In Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **Own absolutely nothing. Only the plot.

**Summary:** Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**A/N: **Another chapter. Reviews are most welcome. Also **suggestions** are highly appreciated. Just let me know what you think.

* * *

"_If you think you can, you can…"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02**

Last night when I went to bed, I had one of those moments, moments when you think you can do better. For me it's like, I want to better. That I don't want to be me again. That I want be better and not be some naïve virgin at the age of 17. I hope every time that when I wake up the next morning that I am better or that I am not afraid anymore. But still that day is not here.

I hear something beeping, ughh I think. Is it seven already? With trouble I clime out of my bed.. My mother is already awake.

"Morning mom"

"Morning sweetheart, sleep well?"

"Mmwh, ok".

I walk to the fridge to get me some cereal. I can't stop thinking about last night. I mean I have had those dreams before, when I have one of those moments I think I can change again. But it's just that I think that this time it's going to be different. Although I have thought that also before, I mean.. ugh it's to early.

"Mom, I am going to get dressed".

"Mm, ok honey". She said while still reading her paper.

What will I wear to day I thought while looking at my closet. I walked away to go brush my tooth and I picked out a pair of jeans and a simple black sweater.

"Ok mom, I got to get going to school"

"Ok, bye sweets, have fun".

"Alright, love you. Bye"

"Love you to".

* * *

I got on the bus. It was completely empty. She was always the first to get on. Sitting in the bus gave me more time to think and to listen to some music and to read a little. But she just could not concentrate on the book and the music. So just watched outside the window a little and watched the people in the bus. A the first stop an young girl stepped in. She was about 10 years old. I wondered what was going on in her mind. She was young and didn't have anything to worry about. She still had her whole life before her and she still had the time to find love. And I know that I am 17 years old and still have my whole life before me, but it's different I feel like time is catching up and that my time to find love is coming to an end. 

Than an old couple at the age of 80 came in. First the man came in, and then he grabbed a hold of her hand the help her get in side of the bus. It was so sweet and loving. They had found each other a long time ago. They had found love. Sometimes I believe that love isn't for me. That I will be alone forever. The couple sat in front of the bus and held each others hand.

Than an blonde guy stepped in into the bus. Blond hair and blue eyes, almost any girls dream. But not mine. Of course, the guy had good looks, but I didn't find him attractive in any sexual way or as an love interest. I always liked the guy with the dark hair and dark eyes. Although everyone thinks that I find the blond guy with the blue eyes attractive. Although I don't know why people think that. The guy looked at me and I looked away. And that's how it always goes. A guy looks at me and I look away. Geez and I thought that today was going to be different. Stupid me.

A the next stops a few people got on the bus. A group of girls around my age got on. Probably not virgins and I don't think they were as shy as me. A men in a suit, probably of to work. And a mother and her child. When I look around in the bus I noticed it was full, with just two seats left. The one next to me and the one next to an old lady in her 60's.

But when the bus stopped again another guy stepped in. This time it was an guy with dark, messy hear. The guy walked slow through the bus, for a split second he looked into my eyes. I noticed it where dark, piercing eyes. I felt sort of shock in my stomach. I new that he was gorgeous, he was probably the most handsome guy I had ever seen. And I knew that his face was going to be in my dreams for quite some time. Even though I have no idea who he is or what his name is.

For that split second he looked at me, I quickly looked away outside the window.

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up, hoping that it wouldn't be the handsome stranger

"Sure, sit." Guess I was wrong and I grabbed my bag from the seat.

We were so close, I could feel his body heat. I shyly looked up at him and studied his features. He has a strong bone structure. He was a little rough shaved. Although I found that really hot and extremely sexy. I hadn't noticed that I was looking at him for more than like 5 minutes, when suddenly I was looking in big dark brown eyes.

I felt my face getting extremely red and hot. I looked away, when I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Something wrong?"

"Wha.. what?"

He chuckled. "Well, you were looking at me, like I'am some piece of meat."

"Uhm, I, uh.."

He chuckled again. "Relax, I don't mind."

I blushed even more and looked away. Ugh, how stupid can I be. He must think I am dork. Why couldn't I bring out an word. Ugh..

After an good 10 minutes I dared to look his way only to find big dark brown eyes looking into my blue ones. I felt myself immediately getting red. He smirked. I gave him a small smile and I dared to say:

"What?"

He smirked "Nothing. Just looking."

"Looking at what?"

"You."

"Yeah, right."

I tried to look away. This what I always do, be a bitch, being sarcastic. Making the guy feel like I am not interested.

"Well why shouldn't I, I mean you look good." He smirked.

I stared at him, not quite knowing what he meant by that.

"What? Me? I think you are looking at the wrong person."

Me? Good-looking? My god, I just wish I was…

"No, I am not" He smiled at her.

It was the most beautiful laugh in de world. I smiled a little back at him.

"Well, thanks than I guess".

He chuckled "Well, you're welcome."

"You from around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I live in Stars Hollow and you?"

"Hartford"

"Okay, that is nice."

"He, do you maybe want to grab a drink sometime?"

Oh my god, this isn't happening. This extremely gorgeous guy is asking me out!

"Sure, that would be nice." I shyly responded.

"What's your number?" He said while grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's 06-51113666 and yours?"

"It is 06-66668290. What's your name?" He asked

"It's Rory."

" I'm Jess, nice to meet you." And he grabbed her hand and shook it while he smirked.

"Nice to meet you too." I answered with a big smile. When he suddenly leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I blushed. And he said while stroking my cheek with his hand

"I'll call you, this is my stop." He give me a very small kiss on my mouth.

"Bye Rory"

"Bye Jess"

He stood up and left. The bus drove on and then I saw him still standing outside and I saw him slightly waving at me. I grabbed my phone and send him a text message:

Bye Jess. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Rory.

Than I touched my lip slightly, only to think about how his lips were just for a split second on mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Song that inspired me during the writing of this chapter: 

**Marc Cohn – Fallen angels**

**

* * *

**


	3. Die for something, than to love nothing

**In Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **I just wish it was mine. But unfortunately only the plot is mine.

**Summary:** Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined, and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**A/N: **The third chapter is up. It's not very long. But it had to be in. Hope you guys will like it. **Suggestions** are highly appreciated. Hope you will review. Big thanks to my BETA **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3. **Sorry it took a bit longer to update this time, but something went wrong with the BETA lol.

**

* * *

**

_"You can better die for something, than to love nothing"_

* * *

**Chapter 03**

God, I am exhausted. There is that one girl in my class, Paris, she is just, ugh! Unbelievable! She has such arrogance. But thank god for Jess. I feel like my life is finally turning around.

I feel sleep washing over me. _Beep, beep..._

I grabbed my phone from beneath my pillow.I flipped it open and read:

**1 new message**

_Hi Rory._

_I'm sorry for my late text message. But I was just thinking about you... _

_And I wondered when you maybe had some free time..._

_Just let me know._

_Love, Jess_

I felt my stomach flutter. He actually meant what he said; he really wants to grab a drink with me. Not some bimbo, but me.

_Hi Jess._

_Don't worry about it. It's really nice to hear from you!_

_How about this Saturday? Does that work for you?_

_Love, Rory._

**Send to Jess**

Oh my god, this Saturday? What was I thinking!? It's too soon, too fast, oh my god. Rory relax. Nothing is happening yet. _Beep... Beep..._

**1 new message**

_Hi Rory._

_Did you think you wouldn't hear anything from me?_

_This Saturday sounds great! Do you know "Club Moonlight" in Hartford?_

_Maybe we can meet up there around 8?_

_Love, Jess_

Of course, "Saturday sounds great". God, why am I always so scared of these things? Come on Rory. Just relax now.

_Hi Jess._

_I'm not sure what I thought, but I guess I didn't think you would respond…_

_Yes, I've heard of Club Moonlight. I can't wait until Saturday!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Rory_

**Send to Jess**

I really can't wait to see him Saturday. But still I am scared as hell! _Beep…Beep…_

**1 one new message**

_Of course I'd respond. Why wouldn't I, I mean you are amazing. _

_Also can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Jess._

Oh my god, he is so sweet!

_Oh Jess, you make blush! You are really cute!_

_See you Saturday. Sleep well!_

_Love Rory._

**Send to Jess**

I laid my phone beneath my pillow again, closing my eyes. Not expecting to get another text message again. I was blunt, "You are really cute!" Did I really send that? _Beep…Beep…_

**1 one message**

_Well, you're cute when you blush!_

_I'm cute huh?! _

_See you Saturday! Already dreamin' about you!_

_Love, Jess_

I let sleep wash over me, already dreaming about Saturday.

* * *

**A/N:** Song that inspired me during the writing of this chapter:

**Bruce Springsteen – Sad eyes**

* * *


	4. Risking everything for a perfect moment

**In Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly still not mine.

**Summary: **Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined, and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**A/N: **Yes, the fourth chapter is up. It's quite OOC, but you guys have to understand that this is a very different Rory. And it's also important for the forth coming of the story. I am not quite sure what I am going to do with the story.. I am not sure I am going to make this a happy ending story. Big credits to my **official** lol BETA **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3. **Well hope you guys will like it, still **suggestions** for the forth coming of the story are highly appreciated.

* * *

"_I'll risk everything I have, just for one moment of perfect with you"_

* * *

"Club Moonlight" it said in big bright neon lights. Puff—breathe in—puff—breathe out Rory. Do I go in? Or do I wait outside? No wait, I'll send him a text message first. Ok, 

_Hi Jess. _

_Are you already on you way?  
If not, I'll just wait inside!_

_Love Rory_

**Send to Jess**

Beep... Beep

**1 new message**

_Hi Rory!_

_I'm jammed! But I am on way.  
I'll be there within half an hour. _

_Love Jess_

Ok. Man is it busy in here or what? I tried thinking what would be a strategically good place to sit, but almost everywhere is full. Man, well than we'll just sit at the bar.

"Hi, can I get a Seven and Seven please?" I asked while yelling over the music.

"Here you go," I paid him and sat down at the bar.

I turned around on my stool and looked around the club. Man, was it busy. Well maybe that is just better. Less talking, more dancing, I am liking those odds better than sitting in uncomfortable silence. A group of girls passed me. Man, they were dressed like total bimbos! They looked like they had more than three layers of make-up. When I looked down at myself and doubt flooded my mind. When I left home, I though I looked very nice. Simple, but sexy I thought. Jeans with a black top with some cleavage peaking out. Black pumps with my hair loose and some make-up. I put some darker eye shadow on with a light topping to bring out my eyes. I wore a deep red lip gloss, although, on the lip gloss they said it was more cherry like.

Beep... Beep...

I got my phone from my jean pocket.

**1 new message**

_Rory! __  
I'm here... where are you?  
Love Jess_

_Jess!  
I am sitting at the end of the bar!  
Right next to some weird guy in a flannel shirt!  
Love Rory!_

**Send to Jess**

**

* * *

**I took a sip from my drink; damn did he make it strong, really too much for my taste. Well not really, but that is what I say to people when I am drinking. When I am drinking, it tastes like a normal soda and then I forget that there is alcohol in it. I don't drink for the alcohol but I drink just because I think it's tasty. 

"Hi!" I turned around on my stool and there he was. Jess. Man does he look good! Dark jeans and a black shirt. His hair looked amazing.

"Hi!" He responded. I don't know what came over me, but I leaned in, gave him a hug, and then kissed him on the cheek!

"I am so sorry I'm late, but the traffic and then I got jammed and then…" He said but I cut him off, with my big smile and said,

"It's okay! I am just glad you're here!" I said while smiling a bit at him. He smiled back at me with his gorgeous smile; it was really a smile not a smirk but a beautiful smile. He grabbed a stool and sat extremely close to me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"So, want another drink?" He said while pointing and smiling at my empty glass.

"Yeah, absolutely!" I responded.

"What did you have before?"

"Oh, a Seven and Seven, but a coke is fine," I said not wanting him to pay too much. I always feel that when someone else is paying, I shouldn't make the costs too high.

"Don't be silly, another Seven and Seven?" He asked.

"Well, if you insist!" I joked.

"Can I get a Seven and Seven and a beer?" I heard him yell over the music.

The two drinks where placed on the bar, Jess gave the Seven and Seven to me and the paid the bartender. I was looking around the bar, when I felt a hand on my leg. I turned around the saw Jess smirking. I laughed softly at him.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"I am great, bit tired of school this week. Ugh, there is this girl in my class, Paris, she is driving me crazy. And how are you?" I said.

"Not so great before, but now I am great," he answered while smirking at me.

"Oh really, how so?" I said hoping, of course, for a certain answer.

"Well, you're here. That's a big plus," he said while leaning closer to me.

"Well, of course, I am **amazing**!" I said while I was referring of course to our text messages of last night. I began laughing hard, and leaned in a bit.

"Very funny, but don't get too cocky!" He said while laughing just as hard as me, before I realized what was happening I noticed that we were just mere inches away. Feeling more confident I got even closer lips not yet touching.

"This is nice yeah?!" He said before closing the gap between us. His lips touched me. They were bit rough but soft at the same time. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of his lips against mine, but before I knew what was happening, he pulled back. I hesitantly opened my eyes which I had apparently closed.

"Very nice," I said and then closed the gap with much more force this time.

I kissed him soft at first. I felt him slide his tongue over my bottom lip. I heard myself moaning a little and he took advantage of this by pushing his tongue inside my mouth. I began thinking that we had been going at this for awhile, but wasn't sure if I was right. Then I heard a small groan escape from his mouth and I knew I was right. All I felt was his tongue against mine fighting for control. I pulled back, fighting for a breath. He smirked at me also out of breath. He grabbed his drink, drinking the whole glass empty in just a few gulps. I did the same. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt the strong alcohol. My knees where a little weak. I looked up to him again.

"Wanna dance?" I said seductively to him. While pulling my eyebrows up in suggestion.

"You bet," he said while grabbing my hand.

We walked over to the dance floor. I saw different girls looking at me with…jealousy? Maybe. I wasn't sure. But all I knew was that they couldn't understand why someone as hot as Jess was doing with me.

Just as we entered the dance floor the song "Beep" by The Pussycat Dolls. Although I am not a big Pussycat Doll fan, I always found that a great dancing song. I began to move very sexily to the music, dancing really close to him. I turned around and I faced my back to him. I felt his arms surround me and I began to move against him. I felt the heat between us. He moved against me and I backed into him. I turned around and I kissed him full-on—running my tongue over his bottom lip and then slipping my tongue inside. He was a bit shocked at my blunt reaction but then quickly responded. We were still dancing and moving against each other.

I brought my hands to his chest and lightly stroked it. He moved his hands over my back and below. He raised them up against my side and accidentally touched the side of my breast. I felt my whole body tingle. I had never felt anything like that before.

Our whole evening was a bit like this. We drank, we danced and we touched. I had the time of my life. But soon it was already one o'clock and I had to go.

"I hate to say this, but I have to go! I promised my mom not to be too late!" I said loudly enough to go over the music.

"How are you here? I can take you home!" He said.

"I came by bus!"

"Come on, I'll drive you home!" He said.

* * *

We grabbed our coats and headed outside. He grabbed my hand and held it lightly, I grabbed his hand more firmly he smirked at me and I just laughed softly at him. We walked toward his car in a comfortable silence. He drove me back to Stars Hollow. 

"I had a great time tonight." I said shyly.

"Me too Rory," he leaned towards me. His hand cupped my face. He kissed me, a soft and sweet kiss.

"I'll see you again?" I said while looking at my hands afraid off the answer.

His hand brought my face up.

"Of course you will. I had a really amazing time tonight. I will call you tomorrow."

I slowly climbed out of the car. "Drive safe Jess and sleep well."

"You too Rory."

I closed the door. I turned around and waved at him when he drove away.

I couldn't believe how amazing the night had been. With a big smile I thought about Jess and how happy I was.

Beep... Beep...

I grabbed my phone.

**1 new message**

_Rory,  
__I had the greatest time tonight.  
I really hope I will see you again soon.  
You are so amazing!  
I'll call you tomorrow!  
Love Jess _

_Jess,  
__Everything was amazing tonight!  
I am already lying in bed, but I am still thinking about you.  
Talk to you tomorrow.  
Love Rory 3_

I let sleep wash over me, already dreaming about someone special.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Song that inspired me during this chapter: 

**The Flamingos - I only have eyes for you**

* * *


	5. Yes, it's what I wanted

**In Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **Surprise, still not mine.

**Summary: **Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined, and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**A/N:** Finally, here is the next chapter. From this moment on, the story is going to take a turn. Many of you guys asked why Rory was so OOC, it's just because I have something in mind for the story, and therefore she needs to be like this. But in the upcoming chapters I hope you guys will understand. And at the moment school is starting again for me, so I don't know exactly when I am going to update. Thanks to **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3 **for the BETA.

* * *

_Yes, that's I wanted, what I've always wanted…_

* * *

**Chapter 05**

Dreaming, but being a wake at the same time. That is how I feel right this moment. I can't stop thinking. It's just… I am happy, of course, Jess makes me so extremely happy, but at the same time I feel like, I am not good enough, that I am not…well that I am nothing. That I am just one of the many…

I judge everybody. I judge what they do... I judge how they look… But am I perfect? Well, I am pretty sure that I am not. It's just…. I don't let myself be happy, and I don't know why.

* * *

Do I deserve to be happy? It's all too fast. I mean, what do I know about Jess? I don't know his last name or his hobbies or if he likes to read as much as me... Where does he go to school...? Does he even go to school!? What is happening…? 

_Beep, Beep…_

Oh god, is it Jess?

**1 new message**

Rory,  
I know it's late...  
But I…couldn't stop thinking about you.  
Well, I just wanted you to know that...  
Love, Jess

_Oh god__…_Tears were already forming in my eyes. Although I don't know why they were there. But I can't stop. I put my phone away. Currently in no state of mind to send him a message back. Why is this happening?

Insecurity. That is what this is... I am not happy with myself and therefore… yeah... that must be it...

* * *

It's almost four now. And I still haven't closed an eye yet. Ugh, and than the song that I have been playing this last hour: Queen – No one but you…I mean it's a great song, but I am only getting more depressed by the minute. A few hours back I was hysterically crying. The tears are now flowing soundly.

I grabbed my phone again...

Hey Jess.  
Sorry for my late response, but I was sound asleep LOL.  
Dreaming about you...  
Can't wait to see you again.  
Love, Rory!

**Send to Jess**

Why I am always blunter over the phone? Because this makes it easier. You don't have to talk to the person in person. Okay, I really need to some sleep right know…Trouble is for tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N: **Song that inspired me during the writing of this chapter: 

**Queen – No one but you**

**A/N:** I know this chapter was extremely short. But it had to be in, just a chapter to describe how she is feeling at the moment. Well, I tried. It's not my favorite work…

* * *


	6. Then tell me you don't love me

**In Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** Again, not mine.

**Summary:** Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reviewing my last chapter. I know this chapter is up a lot sooner than I promised, but I had an idea for the next chapter, so I decided to write it down immediately. I think the next time I will update it will be for, **Surprise Meetings**, my new story I am working on. And again, **big** thanks to my lovely BETA, **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3. **

**To my anonymous reviewer:  
**I know sex shouldn't be an issue, but most of the time in the world it is. Whether we like it or not. And yes, most of the time it is a cool thing, but sometimes it is also something that your so called friends, laugh to you about it. And that is one of the big reason I tried writing this story.

* * *

_It doesn't matter how I feel, then tell me you don't love me…_

* * *

**Chapter 06**

_Beep, beep…_

Ugh, how late is it people? I looked down at my bedside table, ugh eight o'clock. Who in the hell is up this early?

**1 new message**

Rory.  
Louise, Madeline and I are going for a drink.  
Wanna come?  
We are also discussing Franklin.  
So not coming is really out of the question.  
Paris.

Ugh, than why do you even ask?

Paris.  
Sure, I'll be there.  
Just say the time and place.  
Rory.

Okay, I can maybe doze off for a little bit.

_Beep, beep…_

That girl is the worst…

**1 new message**

Rory.  
One o'clock at Cathy's café.  
Paris.

Wow, she is so personal...Well, than I better get up.

* * *

"Hi Paris, Madeline, Louise!" I said friendlily while smiling a bit at them. 

"Hi Rory, you're late." Paris said.

"Ah come on Paris, it's ten past one!" I said frustrated.

Paris was about to say something, but than a waiter came up. He was a good looking guy, beautiful sun blond hair and he had these big blue eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I already saw Louise eying the guy.

"Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Well I know some-" Louise said, while being cut off by Paris.

"A cappuccino for me please, but make it with non fat milk," Paris said.

"For me an apple juice please," Madeline said.

"Black coffee for me," I said.

"And for me a **hot** chocolate milk," Louise said while flirting heavily with the guy.

And the waiter walked away again.

"Louise, why can't you for once keep your hormones in control, please? Is guys all you ever think about?" Paris said frustrated.

"Well, duh! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I had any?" She answered.

"How long has it been?" Madeline asked.

"Two weeks!" She cried out.

"No way, that is way too long!" Madeline responded

"Well how long it's been for you?" Louise snipped back.

"Last night," she smirked proudly.

"Ugh, who?" Louise said.

"Well this guy, Oz, he is a senior…and so hot!" She smugly replied.

"You are so lucky," Louise said.

These kinds of conversations are _really_ making me uncomfortable. I mean they sound like total sluts. How can you live with yourself? And the worst thing is I feel that the conversation is going to take a turn soon, and they are going to ask me how long it has been. That way I can try again my hardest to be as vague as possible.

"So Paris, how long has it been for you?" Madeline asked.

"You guys think that I seriously going to enter your stupid conversation?" She asked incredulously, "What I am going to do is going to ask if that waiter is lost on his way to our table!" And with that Paris walked away. Why can't I say that?

"She can be so blunt sometimes!" Louise said.

"Well Rory, how long has it been for you then?" Madeline asked chuckling, while smirking at Louise. And yes, they were already making fun of me.

"Huh, what did you say? Sorry I dazed out a little," I said, oh great Rory, make your self even more stupid.

"How long has it been since you had any?" Madeline repeated.

"Had what?" I asked so subtly, sounding like a total virgin of course, trying to keep the red ting that was creeping up my face under control.

"Well never mind, I think that said enough, right Louise?" Madeline said chuckling.

"How old are you Rory? Seventeen?" I heard Louise replying.

But I couldn't hear it anymore. My mind was already gone. The only thing I heard was my own voice in my head telling me how pathetic I really was. So I excused myself and went to bathroom to shed some tears. And then to go back and setting my big fake smile on…

* * *

**A/N:** Song that inspired me during the writing of this chapter: 

**The Verve – The drugs don't work**

* * *


	7. Live for yourself

**In Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **No (big surprise) not mine.

**Summary: **Rory, a lonesome teenager. In dreams she is strong, determined and confident. In the bittersweet reality she is fragile, self-conscious and shy. But when that one guy comes around… AU.

**A/N: **Thank all you guys for sticking with me through this story. Love you all for it. Hope you guys will keep on reviewing, and if you guys ever have a suggestion, please say it. Special thanks to **wallaceout** for your honest review, it helped me out a lot. And as usual big thanks to my BETA whom I of course love **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3. **Also check out my other story, **Surprise Meetings**, which of course is a Lit.

**To Mary:**

Glad you still like the story and hope that will keep reading and reviewing it.

* * *

_Live for yourself instead of living for others…_

* * *

**Chapter 07**

"_It is you I have love all a long, no more mystery, it is fin__ally clear to me, you're the one..."_

"Rory speaking," I answered my phone. Who would call at this time a day? I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that is was already around midnight.

"Hi Rory, this is Jess," he spoke up, he sounded sleepy and his voice was deep.

"Jess..." Not quite understanding why he was calling this late.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I know I said that I would call earlier, but I just got off work, I work at a café," he said.

"Well seeing that it is around midnight, yes I was sound a sleep, but no problem. What's up?" I said, beginning to wake up a bit more. I sat up straight in my bed.

"I just... I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow or something because I am free off work tomorrow," he asked, sounding nervous for some reason.

"I would love to hang with you tomorrow... Did you have something in mind?" I asked, already getting excited because I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go to the movies or something," he suggested.

"Well maybe you could come over to my house, 'cause my mom is out of town, and than we could just watch a movie here," I said, sounding really nervous.

"Sounds great. I'll be there around eight okay?" He said chuckling.

"Okay, I'll get food." I chuckled.

"I can't wait. Bye."

"Can't wait either, see you tomorrow. Bye."

_Oh my, alone, Mom's out of town, __us alone, couch… oh my god._

* * *

I was cleaning up the house a bit when I heard the doorbell ring... _Oh my, he's here._ Little mirror check. I wore a red t-shirt and low-cut jeans, I put some gloss on. Okay here goes… 

I opened the door. "Hi!" I said. He looked so good, black t-shirt, dark jeans, hair a bit messier than when I saw him last, but it looked hot.

"Hi!" He said with this big smirk. "You look good," he said while stepping closer and he put his hand on my waist and gave me small kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, you look very nice too," I said with a small blush.

I grabbed his hand. "So come on in, I rented all sorts of movies, 'because I didn't know exactly what kind of movies you'd liked... Okay, so I got _The Notebook, _a classic of course, _Lord of the Rings_, I got all three parts, so maybe a marathon, uhh let's see, and I also got the new _Rocky Balboa,_" I finished chuckling. "So you choose."

He chuckled. "Wow, so many choices, I don't think I can choose alone, so how about I choose one and you choose one huh?" And with this, he finished. He was suddenly standing close. I made the first move and my lips met his in a soft kiss. I moved my lips to plant a soft kiss on his lower lip and slightly suck on it. He moaned just a little, I slide my tongue across his lower lip, and he slightly opened his mouth, I slipped my tongue in. He took control and began heating up the kiss. His hand moved to my waist and lifted up my shirt a bit. He tenderly stroked my lower back. We stopped the kiss to come up for some air. He smirked at me. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." He kissed my nose, cheek and lips lightly. "I am going for _Rocky,_" he said chuckling.

"I had hoped that you would say that, because than I am going for _The Notebook._" I laughed.

I put _Rocky Balboa_ in first, seeing as he had never seen it. I got all the chips, chocolate, pop-tarts and the rest ready. "Are we going to eat all that?" He asked amazed.

"I am a Gilmore, we are known for our iron stomachs!" I said laughing while grabbing a pop-tart.

"Haha, I'll remember that, let's start the movie," he said, he put his arm around me and hugged me close. I put my head on his shoulder.

"_I feel that there still some stuff in the basement you know?"_

Tears streaming down my face, "Oh my God I always have to cry at this part, it's so emotional," I said, stammering a bit.

"Oh Ror, come here," he said, while smirking a bit. He sat up a bit, and pulled my face a bit closer. He met me in a soft kiss, I sat up more to come closer. I moved my hand in his hair. His lips left my lips and began kissing my neck. It feels so good. I don't think that I ever felt this way. I kissed his cheek and licked it; he looked me in the eye with a smile, a real smile. I smiled back. And then he hugged me, nothing more and nothing less, just a hug. I never thought a hug could feel this good.

"I really like you Rory. I really want to get to know you; I don't want to let you go," he said, muffled with his face in my hair. He slightly kissed my hair.

"I really like you too, and I want to make it work, even though I'm sometimes insecure, I really like you!" I said smiling, my first real smile in weeks, finally I found somebody who cared.

* * *

Later on that night, I lay in bed. Jess had only left an hour ago and I already missed him, and I never knew that it would hurt this much… but finally…

* * *

**A/N:** Song that inspired me during the writing of this chapter:

**Hinder – Lips of an Angel**


End file.
